Secrets That Couldn't Be Kept
by letitbeme
Summary: El notices that Mike is hiding something and looks into it. No smut but some sexual references. A funny fluffy thing I thought up because we could use some levity on here.


Mike Wheeler should have known better than to try and hide something from his girlfriend. Don't misunderstand, it would take an act of God to stop El Hopper from loving Mike with her entire heart, and even then it would take one hell of an act, but, the point is, he could never pull a fast one over her eyes. She could basically read him like a book, which, in a way, is where this little incident started.

They were in school, English Class specifically, when El noticed it. The teacher had called on him to read aloud a passage from the book the class was going through and El thought it was weird how nervous Mike got right after that. He started clearing his throat and quickly dropped his face right behind the book propped up on his desk and El noticed a quick hand movement to his face before he started reading aloud. She looked closer and noticed what looked like a glint from something that looked like glass behind the book. It didn't take her too long to put the pieces together.

"_Is he wearing glasses?"_ she thought to herself. She did remember he'd been complaining about some headaches the last few weeks, always after that class too, and he had mentioned something about an eye doctor appointment, but, that was it. _"Why would he want to hide that?"_ She wanted to figure this out and thankfully she knew a good way. After class, she threw on a flirty smile and asked Mike as sweetly as she could if he wanted to come over to her house after school and "study." Mike agreed immediately, knowing studying was the last thing she had in mind, and on any other day, he'd be right.

When they got to her place, no one else was home, so they booked it up to her room wasting no time seeing who's tongue could fit the furthest into the other's mouth before El pulled away quickly leaving Mike a little confused, even more so when she pulled out one of her books. _"She actually wanted to study?" _Mike thought to himself.

"Before I forget, Mike, I ran across a word I didn't know today and I wanted to ask you about it," she said opening her book and pointing at a random word. She could tell he was getting nervous again just like in class, he started nervously clearing his throat again before looking at where she was pointing on the page.

"Um, well, it's...it's a little, um, hard to tell...maybe bring the book a little closer," he said as he squinted trying to see the writing.

El was pretty good at feigning ignorance, "No, I think it's close enough, you can see it from there, right?"

Mike threw on a smile and tried to act natural, "Oh, yeah, it's fine" he kept trying to move a little closer, but, she would pull the book a little further away each time. Finally, Mike thought of a way out.

"You know, El, you have your dictionaries, you can always look that word up if it's stumping you."

El got frustrated and threw the book on the floor, "Dammit, Mike!"

"What? What's the problem?" 

"There was no word I had trouble with, I saw your glasses in English today and I wanted to make you put them on in front of me!"

Mike didn't say anything and looked ashamed of himself. This quickly calmed El down and she moved closer to him and shifted into comforting girlfriend mode.

"Why didn't you want anyone to see that you had glasses?"

"Because...because I think they make me look like a dork. And I especially didn't want you of all people to see me that way. I thought if you saw me with them on, you'd think I'd look stupid and...I don't know, not want to be with me anymore or something" Mike realized how stupid this sounded upon saying it out loud but he didn't say anything else.

El just gave him a little smile before sweetly taking his hand and responding.

"Mike, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," he said in a "no duh" tone.

"Well, it's true, you are literally my favorite person ever. You're this sweet, wonderful, magnificent boy who I love every single thing about. Seriously, I even love the stuff about you that drives me crazy, and nothing, absolutely nothing, especially a stupid pair of glasses will ever change that."

Mike was almost too moved for words, he grabbed her other hand and said, "you know, I love every single thing about you too, right?"

"Now I do."

They both moved in for a nice, soft kiss. After pulling back, El asked, "Now, can I please see you with your glasses?"

Mike reached for the case in his bag, "Okay, but, don't say I didn't warn you" he took out the glasses and slipped them on. El looked at him with them on and her eyes went wide and her smile dropped.

"What's the matter? Do you not like them?" Mike said reaching to pull them off.

"Don't you dare take those off!" El said quickly.

"Oh..okay," Mike said, a little confused.

El moved up onto her bed onto her knees moving close to her bespectacled boyfriend, "Mike, you look good with those on...really good...kinda sexy, even" she said in a soft tone.

"R-really?" Mike asked, rather happily surprised before El pulled him in by his shirt for an extra passionate kiss which Mike happily reciprocated, moving his hands up her back.

She briefly pulled back for air, "Yeah, you look like the hot teacher that all the girls fawn over," she said before putting on a sultry voice, "Oh, Professor Wheeler, I know I'm not the best student in class, but, I'll do just anything for an A."

Now, this was what Mike had in mind for "studying," he responded with "Well, Miss Hopper, we'll just have to see what we can do about your grade" before they pushed their mouths back together, their teeth clashing and tongues quickly dueling for space and El pushing him down onto her bed.

As hands started exploring and clothes started getting taken off, which became a little awkward since she wanted him to keep his glasses on, Mike quickly asked "Parents?"

"Won't be home for hours," El said, as she opened one of her dresser drawers with her mind.

"Will?" he asked, not wanting to risk any kind of interruption.

"Band practice" El responded as a foil package floated over from the open drawer.

Little did they know, Joyce was just coming in downstairs, home early for a change, she saw Mike's car and knew they were home and when she saw the empty living room, she figured they were upstairs. She started up the stairs before hearing certain noises coming from her step-daughter's room. Without missing a beat, she quickly turned around and made a hasty retreat out the door, pretending she didn't hear anything.

Joyce came back to the house about an hour later, thankful to find the kids sitting on the couch, actually doing their homework.

"Hey, kids." 

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Mrs. Hopper."

"Mike, I thought I told you, you can start calling me Joyce."

Mike smiled, a little embarrassed, "Sorry...Joyce."

Joyce decided it was time and sat down in the nearby chair, "Kids, I actually need to talk to you about something."

Both of them put their books down, a little weirded out by her sudden serious tone. El asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you...I know. I know you two started having sex."

Mike was certain his heart almost stopped, his face went white as a sheet and he snapped the pencil he was holding. El quickly tried to save face with an awkward laugh.

"Mom, come on, we haven't done anything like-"

"Don't" Joyce said, cutting her off, still in the same sweet voice she always used when she talked to her kids "Don't try to bullshit me, sweetie. I love you, but, I live with you, I do your laundry. I am bullshit-proof. About two months ago, I was putting some of your clothes away and I found the box of condoms and the pill bottle. Also, I came home earlier and I heard you two going at it upstairs, so yeah, I know."

The room was very quiet after that, both kids were hopelessly embarrassed before Joyce broke the awkward silence.

"If it helps, I'm not mad."

This caused El to look up, a little surprised, "you're not?"

"No, no, you're young and I don't think "in love" would cover it for you two. This was inevitable. Hell, I'm happy you're being smart and using protection, believe me, that makes all the difference in the world...you okay, there, Mike?" she said, seeing how pale he still was.

"Does.." Mike croaked out, before clearing his throat, "Does Hop know?"

Joyce couldn't help but laugh a little, "No, at least not that I'm aware of, and I'm not gonna be the one to tell him" Joyce had to laugh again as Mike let out a big sigh of relief and the color slowly returned to his cheeks. She told him, "I'm sorry, Mike, it's just kinda funny how terrified you were."

Mike just scoffed a little and said, "Can you blame me?"

Joyce continued, "I just wanted to let you two know that I know. And if you ever need any advice, or need to talk about something...you know...in that area, don't be afraid to come to me."

Both of the kids were happy to hear that, "Thanks, Mama" El said. "Thanks, Mrs...Joyce" Mike said, quickly correcting himself.

"You're welcome...now, would it help if I changed the uncomfortable subject." 

"Oh, God yes!" "Oh, very much so!" They both said, almost in unison getting another laugh out of Joyce.

"I see you got glasses, Mike, your mom said something about you going to the eye doctor." 

"Yeah, I just need them for reading, though."

"Well, you look very handsome with them."

"Thank you."

El bit back a chuckle and gestured for Joyce to lean over where she whispered something in her ear, causing both of them to break out in a fit of giggles and caused Mike to roll his eyes.


End file.
